Rain
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: The first real storm Sans encounters on the surface. A dabble done watching a live stream of amazing arts as a winter storm kicked in


**Rain**

It seemed to happen from one moment to the next, though the monster had been reading for a while. The monster glanced up noting the wind gusts starting strong enough to shivered the sliding panel. He blinked in his way with small white orbs flickering to a dimmer glow and brightening. His eyes were wide open, as the skeleton monster looked around, confused at first.

Hadn't there been some blue in sky that morning?

Sans frowned and watched what he could the mess of thick clouds through the window, his eyes narrowing as the monster realized that he had been too absorbed in his book. The skeleton couldn't help the flicker of confusion as he focused on the window, slowly realizing that it wasn't moving clouds but water running down the glass.

For a split, dizzying second, Sans felt his mind splitting between the semi-illusion and memory, and wondered where the new leak was coming from on the cavern ceiling this time... The monster pushed himself up out of the all too comfortable chair he'd gotten at one of those thrift stores, part of the reason maybe he'd been so focused. The monster walked up to the window of his shared home (though his brother was with Undyn for today), he reached out to touch the cool pane. It was as dry as he bones where, but fogged a bit around where his fingers touched.

There was no cavern above, and the though the day light was dim and filtered, it wasn't the same as the underground.

Sans watched, unable to help but feel mesmerized as another gust of wind from the storm only a few inches away from him caused a new, altering pattern over the window. It was as alien to as it was a familiar beautiful, Sans had always like Waterfall and not just for the illusion of stars in the cavern roof.

For a moment, perhaps in a rare moment of naiveté or what some might call childish, for a moment the Monster couldn't help wondering _where_ all that water was _coming from_. That normally rational, intelligent part of the mind numbed in confused shock at seeing that amount of water coming down, that _kept coming down_. There wasn't a hose aimed at his window, and Sans was able to focus past the glass to see the water being blown to fall almost sideways in some of the gusts.

The monster stepped back, his hand still raised for a moment before he turned slowly, the book in his hand sliding out to drop on the chair he had been in moments or minutes ago. Slippered feet padded him to the stairs in the back of the flat like living quarters he hadn't planned on staying in long- had wanted to move his brother into a real house again, somewhere with a kitchen.

Abruptly, Sans found himself downstairs in the shop, hand reaching for the door to the side yard. Not sure if he had walked or blinked down, Sans forgot about that as the door seemed to almost be yanked out of his had the moment the weather outside had a few inches of space and air pressure, the door swinging out, hitting a sturdy planter barrel that had green growing (what was it called again? Mint?) and was swinging back with almost the same force.

Magic pulsed, and the door was caught in a flair of blue, Sans' eyes widening and adjusting the unseen Grip of his against the wind that was a lot stronger then he was expecting. This wasn't like the mild weather of the summer, that had been sun and breezes, and the few times it rained he had been asleep or exploring inside somewhere.

Sans stepped out, twitching not from closing the door without looking, but the sensation of cold rain splattering against the bare bones of his skull and shoulders. The Monster's simple, sleeveless shirt and his shorts were rapidly getting soaked despite only being a step and half from the door. He looked up at the sky after another few steps, full of dozens of shades of grey and clumps of almost darker, near black like colors, and felt the water droplets starting to streak down his face and exposed arms. A ticklish sensation forming along the upper most and prominent ribs, and the skeleton then shivered as the cool water started to seep between the vertebrae in his spine.

This wasn't like a shower, nor even like sitting in a shallow warm pool in the underground. The sensation if rain almost rhythmically falling on bones, even when the wind hit his side and back to waver balance for a moment, it was erratic at the same time. An oxymoron that Sans couldn't quiet grasp as his hands flexed at the air, some of the invading torrent from the sky getting caught in the glow around his hand. Sans staring at it with a one blue orb, watching the drops that formed into perfect tiny spheres above his palm and wrist.

He knew what weather and storms were, he had seen those on the TV and movies, even had mild weather in the underground...comparatively to the ever changing pressures of air masses on the surface. Yet... yet-

Sans stumbled in the next surge of wind, looking up in time to see and balk as those massive surface pines that lined near the house and rental shop and flat, the trees were _giving_. Branches shuttered and flailed like helpless flags, the tops of the trees bending and almost curling in a moment where the constant pulse of magic in Sans' bones seemed to stop, he couldn't look away in a mix of horror and near attraction to the power of the storm.

He sucked in a gasp, watching the trees swing back upright and fan back into their normal shape as if shrugging down at the skeleton in a casual manor. ( _What? This is fun, but you should have seen the winter a few years ago, I lost some branches to that one!_)

Sans lifted his hands, holding them out as if he would get answers from the gesture. Confused as he had seen wood break so easily, even the small human 'landlord' could swing a short axe to break wood rounds to easier fire wood. As the ran picked up, Sans looked up again and found himself captivated he watched the roiling clouds above, always flowing and seeming like there were never going to stop the water that was starting to soak into the land as well as the skeleton that couldn't bring himself to pull away from it all.

With tiny rivulets of water soon rolling down from skull to spine and ribs and pooling for moments on the monster's pelvic bone, Sans found himself sitting on once sun burned grass. Not noticing when it became darker, and the wind easing as the night started to close in, but the rain had no intentions of stopping.


End file.
